familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of people from Vancouver
This is a list of notable people from, or who spent considerable time residing in, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. A * Alison Acheson, writer * Bryan Adams, singer * Robert Campbell Aitken, electrical engineer * Vikky Alexander, artist * Glenn Anderson, NHL hockey player * Pamela Anderson, actress * Arteezy, professional Dota 2 player B * Neeru Bajwa, actress * Fairuza Balk, actress * Ashleigh Ball, voice actress known for her lead role on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and lead singer of Hey Ocean * Joan Balzar, painter * James Barber, cookbook author, aka "The Urban Peasant" * Barry Beck, hockey player * Ray Bethell, master multiple kite flier * Jean-Luc Bilodeau, actor * Linwood Boomer, actor and television producer and writer * Sage Brocklebank, actor * Troy Brouwer, NHL hockey player * Rod Bruno, musician * Karin Bubaš, artist * Hy Buller (1926–1968), All Star NHL ice hockey player * Raymond Burr, actor C * Kim Campbell, former Canadian Prime Minister * Paul Campbell, actor * Erin Cebula, TV personality * Erica Cerra, actress * Sarah Chalke, actress * Angela Chang, Mandopop singer * Peter Chao, comedian * Osric Chau, actor * Edison Chen, Hong Kong entertainer * Ying Chen, Francophone author * Fred Cheng, Hong Kong actor/musician * Joyce Cheng, actress * Kevin Cherkas, chef * Kayi Cheung, actress, Miss Hong Kong 2007 * Charlene Choi, actress and singer * Tommy Chong, actor, comedian, musician * Hayden Christensen, actor * Linda Chung, actress/musician * Christy Clark, provincial politician and Premier of British Columbia * Wayde Compton, author * Torrance Coombs, actor * Douglas Coupland, author * Christian Covington, National Football League Player * Amanda Crew, actress * Roger Cross, actor * Seán Cummings, actor and playwright D * Mackenzie Davis, actress * Brian Day, doctor * Yvonne DeCarlo, actress * Mac DeMarco, artist * Jay DeMerit, MLS, World Cup soccer player * Ryan Dempster, MLB baseball player * Ranj Dhaliwal, writer * Lexa Doig, actress * James Doohan, actor ("Lt. Cmmdr. Montgomery Scott "Scotty" from television show Star Trek) * Audrey Capel Doray, artist * Stan Douglas, artist * Brian Drummond, voice actor * Terry Dunfield, soccer coach, commentator and former player E * Aileen Eaton, boxing promoter * Aryana Engineer, actress * Arthur Erickson, architect, urban planner * Elise Estrada, singer-songwriter, actress F * Ed Fast, politician and federal cabinet minister * Gordon Fee, New Testament scholar * John Ferguson, Sr., professional hockey player * Jodelle Ferland, actress * Nathan Fielder, comedian * Rod Filbrandt, cartoonist * Nigel Findley, fantasy, science fiction, and RPG author * Noel Fisher, actor * Brendan Fletcher, actor * William Wasbrough Foster, mountaineer, soldier, politician, business executive, and chief constable of Vancouver * Daniel Francis, writer and historian * Jeff Francis, Major League Baseball player * Rhys Fulber, musician, producer * Freddy Fuller, boxing champion * Nolan Gerard Funk, actor G * Emmanuelle Schick Garcia, film director and writer * Austin Gary, author, songwriter * C. E. Gatchalian, playwright * Dan George, actor and chief * William Gibson, writer * Greg Girard, photographer * Evan Goldberg, writer, producer and director * Matthew Good, singer/songwriter * Rodney Graham, artist * Jennifer Granholm, former governor of U.S. State of Michigan * Nancy Greene Raine, Olympic champion and Canadian senator * Grimes, singer, songwriter, director, musician, actress * Aaron Guiel, Major League Baseball player * Trevor Guthrie, singer H * Rich Harden, Major League Baseball player * Jillian Harris, ABC's 5th Bachelorette * Laura Harris, actress * Chris Haslam, professional skateboarder * Meghan Heffern, actress * Ed Hill, stand-up comedian * Brent Hodge, film director and CEO of Hodgee Films * Bert Hoffmeister, commander of the 5th Canadian Division in the Second World War, then president of MacMillan Bloedel * Jacob Hoggard, lead singer of the band Hedley * Clive Holden, poet, film director and visual artist * Antony Holland, actor * Bob Houbregs, NBA player for the Milwaukee Hawks, Baltimore Bullets, Boston Celtics, and the Fort Wayne Pistons; general manager of the Seattle SuperSonics; member of the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame * Harrison Houde, composer, actor * Elva Hsiao, Mandopop singer I * John Ireland, actor * Britt Irvin, actress, musician and voice-over artist * Katharine Isabelle, actress J * Joshua Jackson, actor * Liam James, actor * Jazzy B, actor, singer * Sarah Jeffery, actress, dancer, singer * Carly Rae Jepsen, singer * Avan Jogia, actor * Alexz Johnson, actress, singer * Christopher Judge, actor K * Evander Kane, National Hockey League player * Paul Kariya, National Hockey League player * Earl Keeley, football player * Cevin Key, musician * Margot Kidder, actress * Kristin Kreuk, actress L * Tyler Labine, actor * Evelyn Lau, poet and novelist * Maggie Lawson, actress * Cory Lee, singer * Mark Lee, rapper * Bill Leeb, musician, singer * Lily Alice Lefevre, poet * Bob Lenarduzzi, soccer player * Sherwood Lett, soldier, lawyer, chancellor of UBC * Jeff L. Lieberman, film director, writer and producer * Trevor Linden, NHL hockey player * Bernice Liu, actress * Mary Livingstone (formerly Sadie Marks), actress; wife of Jack Benny * Rochelle Low, field hockey player * Crystal Lowe, actress * Jessica Lowndes, actress * Jessica Lucas, actress * Milan Lucic, NHL player * Alexander Ludwig, actor M * Trystan Magnuson, Major League Baseball player * Karen Diane Magnussen, figure skater * Dan Mangan, musician * Charles Marega, sculptor * Scott Mathieson, Major League Baseball player * Terry McBride, CEO and founder, Nettwerk Music Group * Shane McConkey, professional freestyle skier * Rick McCrank, professional skateboarder * Dave McKay, Major League Baseball player * Cody McKay, Major League Baseball player * Norma MacMillan, voice actress * Dean McFadden, Commander of the Royal Canadian Navy * Ashleigh McIvor, Olympic champion skier * Mercedes McNab, actress * John H. Meier, financier and former business adviser to Howard Hughes * Charles Merritt, winner of the Victoria Cross * Shay Mitchell, actress * Wentworth Miller, actor * Colin Mochrie, comedian * Moka Only, rapper, musician, member of rap group Swollen Members * Cory Monteith, actor * Greg Moore, racecar driver * James Moore, politician and senior Federal cabinet minister * Justin Morneau, Major League Baseball player * Carrie-Anne Moss, actress * Jane Munro, poet N * Ira B. Nadel, biographer and literary critic * Nardwuar the Human Serviette, radio host and musician * Steve Nash, NBA player * Cam Neely, NHL player * Kliph Nesteroff, writer, broadcaster * Alisha Newton, actress * Kevin Nicholson, Major League Baseball player * Mike Nickeas, Major League Baseball player * Mayko Nguyen, actress * Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, NHL player O * Brenna O'Brien, actress * Victor Odlum, journalist, soldier, and diplomat * Nivek Ogre, singer, musician * Sandra Oh, actress * Pat Onstad, soccer player P * J. I. Packer, Anglican theologian * Grace Park, actress * Jim Pattison, entrepreneur * Kit Pearson, children's writer * Missy Peregrym, actress * Emily Perkins, actress * Kimberly Phillips, educator and curator * James Picard, artist * Carly Pope, actress * Daniel Powter, singer * Carey Price, NHL hockey goalie * Jason Priestley, actor, director, producer * Kirsten Prout, actress Q *Wanting Qu, singer-songwriter R * Josh Ramsay, lead singer of band Marianas Trench * Rascalz, hip hop group * Ryan Reynolds, actor * Charlie Richmond, inventor * Emily Bett Rickards, actress * Ryan Robbins, actor * Rachel Roberts, actress, fashion model * Spider Robinson, author * Wayne Robson, actor * Coco Rocha, fashion model * James Roday, actor * Seth Roberts, actor, filmmaker and activist * Seth Rogen, actor, writer, and comedian * Teryl Rothery, television anchor, actress * Melissa Roxburgh, actress S * Joe Sakic, NHL player ("Burnaby Joe") * Eliza Sam, Hong Kong actress * Devon Sawa, actor * Linus Sebastian, YouTuber, presenter, producer, writer * Conrad Schmidt, activist * Sophie Schmidt, member of Canadian Women's National soccer team * Drew Scott, Property Brothers (HGTV) * Jonathan Scott, Property Brothers (HGTV) * Mia Shanks, actress * Michael Shanks, actor * Sam Shanks, actor * Kathryn Shaw, artistic director * Stephen Lea Sheppard, actor, writer * Hide Hyodo Shimizu, Japanese-Canadian educator and activist, member of the Order of Canada * Lydia Shum Din-ha, elder sister of Alfred Sung; Hong Kong actress * Christine Sinclair, captain of Canadian Women's National soccer team * Nelson Skalbania, entrepreneur * Colleen Smith, All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Gregory Smith, actor * Trevor Smith, NHL player * Cobie Smulders, actress * John G. Stackhouse, Jr., writer and professor of religion * Rita Steblin, musicologist * Dorothy Stratten, actress, model * Jewel Staite, actress * Arran Stephens, entrepreneur, writer * Ryan Stiles, comedian, actor * Aden Strong, voice actor * Sammy Strong, voice actor * Russell Stuart, CEO and founder, SuperBox Inc. * Sean Stubbs, musician * Billy Suede, professional wrestler * David Suzuki, environmentalist, scientist, broadcaster * R.J. Swindle, Major League Baseball player T * Amanda Tapping, actress * Reece Thompson, actor * Brent Titcomb, actor/singer, member of the Canadian band 3's a Crowd * Alex To, Mandopop singer * Eckhart Tolle, spiritual teacher * Devin Townsend, singer, musician * Jacob Tremblay, child actor * Margaret Trudeau (now Margaret Trudeau Kemper), former wife of Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau * Nicholas Tse, Cantopop singer * John Turner, former Prime Minister U V * Emmanuelle Vaugier, actress * Adrien Van Viersen, storyboard artist W * Larry Walker, Major League Baseball player * Jeff Wall, artist * Ian Wallace, artist * Nolan Watson, entrepreneur and philanthropist * Daniel Wesley, musician * Finn Wolfhard, actor * Kris Wu, actor and former member of South Korean-Chinese group EXO * Charles Wilkinson, filmmaker and author Y * Benny Yau, television presenter, singer * Françoise Yip, actress Z *Alex Zahara, actor References * Vancouver People Van